


Cuddles and Crappy Movies

by a_silhouette_against_the_stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, First fanfiction I wrote, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_silhouette_against_the_stars/pseuds/a_silhouette_against_the_stars
Summary: A quick fanfiction about Voltron — specifically Klance — in quarantine. Keith hasn’t been getting the sleep he needs, and Lance decides to help out with that. :)
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Cuddles and Crappy Movies

As it turns out, when Keith was tired, he was surprisingly clingy. He would cling onto blankets, cling onto couches, and — strangest of all — cling onto people: specifically, Lance.

It was no secret that Keith got little to no sleep; that much had always been true. But now, being confined to one house all day due to quarantine, Keith had no reason not to stay up late, scrolling mindlessly through whatever remains of MySpace or some emo website he found interesting. Frankly, Lance had no clue why he didn’t just sleep to begin with; surely, whatever Keith was doing couldn’t be that important. 

Being in quarantine with all of team Voltron got really boring really fast. With no mission to do, each Paladin resorted to their own, respective activities in the house the Garrison lent them for a few weeks. Hunk, who had claimed the kitchen as his stomping ground, passed time by experimenting with new dishes, and Coran was often his taste-tester: giving him valuable feedback on whatever creative dish he concocted. The others, on the contrary, hardly left their rooms nowadays; Shiro had discovered the magic of home workout videos — vowing to get into perfect shape before quarantine was over — and Pidge was using this time to tinker away on various projects. As for Allura, she had decided to catch up on her reading: delving deep into classic, Altean literature.

This means that, while all other Paladins were off doing whatever activity they fancied, Lance and Keith did — for the most part — nothing. Keith came across a laptop at some point and spent most of his time scrolling aimlessly through Tumblr, while Lance just watched random flicks on the Netflix subscription the Garrison was kind enough to lend them. An unspoken agreement seemed to pass between the two that they didn’t need to interact, even if they were the only people in the common room the majority of the time.

This agreement is why, when Keith — clearly exhausted and eye bags more darkened then ever — plopped down next to Lance one day on the couch, suddenly way too close to the other Paladin, Lance froze up, unsure of how to react. Lance was halfway into a random film he had chosen, but found himself focusing less on the movie with Keith beside him. He was — all of a sudden — too aware of the other’s warm presence, in a way Lance had never been before.

“What’re you watching?” Keith murmured sleepily, wrapping the blanket he held even tighter around himself as he pressed closer to Lance’s side. “Anything good?”

Lance’s attention, though, was now fully torn away from the television screen in shock. He now, instead, was staring at Keith: at his unruly, black locks that had started to get tangled in the back, and his crumpled pajama pants. It was clear Keith wasn’t taking care of himself the way he should’ve.

Why didn’t Lance move further away from Keith? He didn’t know; mayve he felt something akin to pity for the other boy. After all, Lance had pulled all-nighters before; he knew what it was like to feel like utter trash the morning after. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe Lance was too scared to move away: too scared of how Keith would react. Or maybe Lance liked how close Keith was. Maybe this was the reason Lance’s heart pumped faster than ever, and all of a sudden, all he could think of was how beautiful Keith’s eyes looked this close up.

Swallowing any visible discomfort, Lance directed his gaze back to the lame movie, stuttering out a quick response.

“Just some spy movie. You know, typical James Bond knockoff.” 

Keith nodded, blinking wearily as his whole body seemed to curl in on himself, desperately trying to not fall asleep. Once the movie ended, Lance tried to clamber off the sofa to go brew some coffee, but Keith grabbed ahold of the other’s shirt, keeping him on the couch. In a shocked state yet again, Lance slowly lowered himself back onto the sofa, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Keith sidled closer, pressing into his side and nuzzling his head against Lance’s shoulder. 

“Is this okay?” Keith whispered, eyelids fluttering shut. In that moment, Lance couldn’t help but feel the urge to run his hand through Keith’s soft curls. Instead, he swallowed a thick lump in his throat. When he spoke, his voice seemed higher-pitched than usual. 

“Y-yep,” Lance replied, strangely feeling a blush break out across his face. He didn’t know what else to do but sit there as Keith slowly drifted off, all thoughts of coffee forgotten.

Soon, the two developed a routine; Lance would watch a crappy movie on the couch, and when Keith was awake, he would join the other. For some reason, Keith dozed off around Lance fairly quickly, and never once mentioned how awkward it was. Lance actually grew to not even mind Keith’s company as much; in fact, even though he would never admit it, he liked the feeling of cuddling with the other Paladin. After all, the house could be cold sometimes, and Keith’s body radiated heat. 

At one point, Shiro emerged from his den to make himself a smoothie: feeling he deserved it after an especially hard workout session. He happened to glance over at Keith and Lance on the couch, blinked once, twice, then proceeded to shrug, carrying on with his day. 

Soon, Keith was pretty much near Lance at all times. Turns out, Keith was in a constant state of sleep deprivation, and thus, Lance took it upon himself to have Keith get the proper amount of sleep he needed to function. As time progressed, Lance discovered that Keith couldn’t sleep well without someone nearby, so the two eventually took to sharing a bed: cuddled up close to each other under a giant, puffy blanket. In the morning, Keith would thank Lance for taking care of him, and Lance would say “Whatever, mullet,” though deep down, Lance knew he would do it again that night, and the night after, if he had to.

This was how quarantine went by: Lance and Keith spending a strange amount of time with each other, but oddly enough, enjoying it. 

But, then, after several months passed, Quarantine lifted, and all Paladins were simultaneously relieved: eager to go back to their duties as Voltron. They resumed piloting their respectful lions, but continued to stay on Earth for some time, helping out with the aftermath of the virus worldwide.

As things turned out, however, Keith wasn’t getting enough sleep even after quarantine was over, and Lance had grown used to the comforting feeling of snuggling against Keith. So, not minding what anyone thought, Keith and Lance proceeded to cuddle every night, falling asleep together in a warm cocoon.

Needless to say, everyone was pretty shocked to see the two actually getting along, for once. Besides Shiro, who didn’t pay the two much thought anymore, and only questioned how many more cuddles it would take for Keith and Lance to finally go out on a date.


End file.
